squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Simpson (Owner Pet)
Bart Simpson is Terri´s boyfriends that them one Melissa and Eddie´s friends and him Bart like you Lennie as daughter´s boyfriends and like you friendship Melissa and Eddie as friends popular/cool and him married with Terri and have daughter Jenny, him have parents and have children as daughter/son. Appearances Bart´s Special: The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Bart has yellow/blond spiky hair, and sports a fat belly. He wears a red or blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue-white shoes, as adults Bart wear clother gray fancy with pant red with shoe gray and hair fancy and together his girlfriend Terri. School High School (formerly), School Stase (formerly), university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Relative Homer (father), Marge (mother), Lisa and Maggie (sisters), Terri (girlfriend), Penny (daughter), Bender (father-in-law), Sara (mother-in-law), Lennie (son-in-law) Relationship ''Bart and Terri´s Relationship'': Joane/Terri him and Terri as boyfriends currently fans. Eddie and Melissa with Brando and Beta him and them as friends, none that Melissa was that Melissa´s son Lennie have new girlfriend Ximena and him and Melissa get fired The Simpsons video episode never back. Trivial * Bart appear similars to Bart from The Simpsons. * Bart works computer tecnica * Bart has age 22-currently same age as Terri. * Bart have a hair blonde. * Bart appear major role in Movie * Bart feelings to Terri. * Bart, Eddie and Brando as friends. * Bart break up with Jenda dislike and him likes his girlfriend Terri as loves-interest. * Bart hate Homer as father-son. * Bart and Eddie as friends forever. * Bart kiss Terri. * Bart likes Eddie is the friendship is the fathers from Lennie (Eddie) and Jenny (Bart) and is the fathers-in-law from Jenny (Eddie) and Lennie (Bart) is the friendship. * Bart Simpson and Terri Mackleberry some boyfriends. * Bart have a father and one daughter Jenny. * Bart likes Terri as boyfriends relationship. * Bart is fans from The Simpsons DVD Seasons. * Bart likes as friends from Eddie. * Bart appear have a crush one them. * Terri + Bart. * Bart likes Terri episode Bart Star from The Simpsons Season 9 DVD currently. * Bart with his girlfriend Terri say likes you. * Bart speak with his friends Berny and Eddie with his girlfriend Terri. * Bart with Terri special that a clip video relationship with a documentary. * Bart kissed to Terri. * Bart with his daughter Jenny secret from family. * Bart kissed Terri this episode. * Bart kiss Terri from Valentine´s Day. * Bart when are child in school doof 101 wear clother red with together his girlfriend Terri. * Bart weight adults as fat. * Bart revels that Terri´s real name is Joane is spy agent is russia is only girlfriend russia. Category:Simpson Family Category:Couple Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Fat and Obese Characters Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Criminal Category:Employee Category:Irela´s friends